


More than a stripper

by Rockabillymama



Series: Dean finds Eden [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockabillymama/pseuds/Rockabillymama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks into a strip club after a long day expecting a beer and some entertainment. What he leaves with is the beginning of much, much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a stripper

**Author's Note:**

> Finally caving and submitting my first crack at writing fanfic, play nice! Honest feedback appreciated.

It was Saturday night and it was Eden's favourite time to work out. She had only been coming here for a couple of months, but she really wished she had of started sooner. The musty smell of beer and sweat filled the air and yet, Eden loved it. While most of the women she knew said that working out at the gym was the most satisfying exercise they had ever done, they obviously hadn't swung upside down from a pole scantily clad before. There they would find a real work out. 

She downed the last of her beer as the bartender nodded in her direction. "You're up princess," he said with a smile. "Thanks Jakey," Eden replied with a grin, as she shrugged off her canvas jacket and passed it to him over the bar. In the middle of a dingy strip joint, it could seem strange for a stripper to be taking off clothes before she even made it onto stage. Eden was no stripper. She was a woman who felt empowered when she felt the cold metal against her skin, who felt sexy when she curved and rolled her hips around that pole and who felt free when she flicked her hair and moved her body to the music with total disregard for anyone around her. Dressed in her cut off jean shorts and a white lacy camisole, she slipped her feet out of her boots and made her way up to the main stage.

She always drew a crowd, but that meant nothing to her. She wasn't here for work, she was here because it was her latest way to let off steam. It was always the same, men who would watch with pathetic yearning, scrambling to shove notes into her panties as she got anywhere close to them. The guys with no money yet somehow they all ended up with handfulls of bills ready to try and grope what they could while they had the chance. At least they used to. Before Eden broke one of their noses for touching her. They tended to keep their distance after that. Only just. Only because Jake the bar manager told them that hes pretty sure she had a gun tucked away in that pretty little bag of hers. Not that she needed it.

Tonight someone actually caught her eye. That wasn't a common occurance as usually she was either too lost in her session or too disgusted by the men she was surrounded by to pay attention. Tonight, she could see him watching her from the bar and she was intrigued. This guy was different. In jeans and a leather jacket, that dark look in his eyes stirred a heat between her legs she hadn't felt for a long time. It wasn't just wanting, it was a hunger. A raw, delcious craving that made her want to crawl into his lap and lose herself to his tongue.

Once the music started, she saw him turn slightly on his barstool to face her. She smiled directly at him, her gaze meeting his, as she placed one hand on the pole, and leaned in. The beginning lines of ACDC's "You shook me all night long" filled the room and despite her initial distraction, she felt the sorry excuse for an air con blow onto her exposed skin and let the music flow through her as she leaned back into the pole and rolled her hips as she slowly slipped down to her knees. 

Back at the bar, Dean Winchester drained his drink as he watched the woman slide upside down with her legs wrapped around the pole. "Hey, how long has she been working here?" He asked the bartender as casually as he could manage. He didn't want to admit that he used to frequent this place last time here was here on an extended hunt and didn't recognise her, though they both knew the truth. "Eden?" Jake asked, nodding towards her. "She don't work here." Dean responded with a raised eyebrow as he continued to watch her, unable to turn away. The bartender coughed and gestured to his glass and Dean nodded and slid it towards him. "Eden walked in here one day saying it looked like fun, asked if she could give it a go." Jake admitted, placing a new beer in front of him. "She was good looking and wasn't looking to get paid, so I gave her a go. Best business decision I have ever made," Jake added with laugh.

Dean tried not to be so obvious about watching her, turning back to the bar, but it was more about hiding his quickly hardening cock rather than caring about being seen watching her. It was, after all, a strip club. The way this woman looked at him, as she rocked around that stage without a care in the world, it was hard to think of anything but throwing her over his shoulder and taking her home. When the music finished, her performance end was announced by a combination of hollaring and sounds of disappointment as she bowed and walked back off the stage. Eden walked back to the bar and stood a few stools over from Dean and gladly drank the glass of water Jake extended to her before pulling on her boots. "You were pulling a few new moves tonight," Jake casually commented, taking the glass she had finished immediately. Dean couldn't help but notice the exposed flesh of her thighs as she tied up her boots one at a time on the stool next to her. Eden decided she wanted to beat the new guy to the pick up line he must have been working on for the last ten minutes, and replied without hesitation, her eyes locked on Dean, "Its easy when you have motivation," she said with a sultry smile. His eyes widened, but it didnt stop the corner of his mouth curling up into a smirk. "Honey, I'd motivate you every night of the week." He replied, his voice confident, but with a distinct huskiness that gave him away.

The heat between Eden's legs quickly changed to an aching that was now driven further by the sound of his voice. Jake instinctively cringed, reaching for what was nicknamed the separator - a baseball bat generally used to remove a man from Eden's grip once she decided they werent amusing anymore. The shocked look on his face was priceless as she walked close to Dean, so close that her hips sat between his knees, the front of her thighs touching the barstool and the bulge in his jeans. Eden's arms slipped over his shoulders as she leaned in so her lips were barely an inch from his neck. Her hot breath was shooting straight to his now raging hard cock, straining painfully against the denim. She felt him pulse against her thighs, which of course made her smile more. "Baby, you couldn't handle me for more than one night," she whispered in his ear, taking his earlobe and sucking it between her lips gently before kissing it. 

She pulled back and winked at him, his face caught between pleasure and surprise with a flattened palm on the bar as he tried to regain his composure. Eden turned to Jake and pulled on her jacket which was neatly placed on the bar. "Night Jakey Boy, same time next week!" Jake nodded, still unable to shake the look of surprise from his face.

With that, she turned and walked out, Dean watching those hips swing the whole way out, noticing a very distinctive tattoo placed on her lower back. "Eden, huh?" Dean asked, coughing to clear his throat in an attempt to cover his own arousal. "Pretty good stripper name." Jake laughed, "Girl like that dont need a stripper name man. Does she look like shes got something to hide?" With that, he turned to serve one of his other patrons who still had jaws sitting on the bar from the display from a woman who had never shown an interest in anyone during her time there.

Dean tried not to look too eager as he got up and walked out the door, eyes quickly scanning the carpark in the hopes she hadnt left yet. He didnt have to guess which was her. As the Harley pulled out of the drive, he noticed that pentagram peeking out the top of her skin tight jean shorts.

\--------- 

Back at the motel, Dean let himself in and dropped silently onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Dean...?" Sam asked cautiously from behind his usual place behind his laptop at the table. "Strike out already? You're back earlier than I was expecting. Everything ok?" Dean pulled himself up, still not able to shake the feeling of her tongue on his ear, or the feeling of having her bare thighs pressed against his shaft, with only a piece of denim between them. "I need a shower..." he muttered to himself, as he grabbed his towel and shut the bathroom door behind him. Sam screwed his nose up and turned back to his laptop screen. He knew where Dean had been, so unfortunately he knew exactly what Dean was going to do.


End file.
